jimmy_and_the_pulsating_massfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden King
The Golden King is an optional boss found at the end of the Halls of Greed, found under in Legato in a toy box that is only accessible while Helga is not in your party. He is a huge golden statue surrounded with treasure, although a much more monstrous figure lies underneath. The Golden King has four stealable objects, all of which are simply labelled 'Treasure'. For each Treasure taken, the Golden King's attack pool will get larger, his defenses will go down by 10 each, and your reward for finishing the dungeon will get higher (see below). In addition, more and more of his treasure will be removed, being replaced with a strange, tentacled mass, and the steal rate for the treasure will go down by 25%. It starts at 100%, but it's down to 25% for the last treasure. During the fight, all party members will be unavoidably inflicted with the Miasma condition. This condition is first added one steal, and saps 5% of each party member's health a turn. The miasma's effect will increase by 5% for every piece of treasure stolen, culminating in a whopping -20% health per turn. fear of becoming a thief Attacks/Actions * The Golden King will watch you, doing nothing. First Steal * The Golden King will absorb darkness, healing 10% of his current HP. The next turn, he will release a wave of negative energy, dealing magical damage to one party member and inflicting Withering. Second Steal * The Golden King will materialize tentacles all around one party member's feet. When this happens, they will be Grasped for three turns, making them unable to move. In addition, they will take 100% physical damage at the start of each new turn from being squeezed. However, if the Golden King is Startled, they will be let go of, getting rid of the Grasped condition. Third Steal * The Golden King will attack, dealing physical damage to one party member. * The Golden King will emit mind-controlling delta waves, causing one party member to become Mind Controlled for three turns. This will make them randomly attack a party member for three turns, although the mind control will go away if the King is startled. * After watching you, the Golden King will whip you with tentacles, dealing 150% physical damage to two random party members (300% total). * The Golden King's negative energy attack is powered up, and it will now hit all party members. Fourth Steal * The Golden King will hock up something that burns your skin, inflicting the Acid status effect on one party member, dealing 25% of their max health per turn over 3 turns. * The Golden King's whip attack is powered up, and will now hit four random party members for 600% total damage. * In addition to his whip attack, the Golden King will have a chance to hock up something gross after watching you, inflicting Sick on all party members. Strategy you can do it in megatropolis if you want, or just wait till postgame Reward This reward will be increased by 1/5x for every chest you opened in the Mimic dungeon which had shiny rubies in it, for a maximum of 2x. 0 treasures: 0 dollars (max of 0) 1 treasure: 2500 dollars (max of 5000) 2 treasures: 7500 dollars (max of 15000) 3 treasures: 15000 dollars (max of 30000) 4 treasures: 25000 dollars (max of 50000) Thus, 50000 dollars is the highest possible reward for this dungeon. Rematch A powered-up version of The Golden King is found in Punch's section of The Heart Prison, accessible after beating the game. This version of the boss has significantly boosted stats, and its main mechanic has been made significantly nastier. Specifically, it is now immune to all attacks until all four Treasures have been stolen from it and it has entered its last phase, and it now has a constant steal rate of -25%. To take it out, heavy use of Punch's naturally high steal rate, combined with Master Criminal, is recommended, to make it vulnerable as soon as possible. Its attacks and effects are otherwise unchanged. Defeating this version of The Golden King will unlock Hitomi's stage in The Heart Prison. In addition, while his normal 'reward' gimmick is removed, this version of The Golden King gives you a straight 25000 Dollars on defeat, higher than any other enemy in the game. Category:Boss